


I'm Sorry, (The Truth is...)

by Rashu89



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: This is a random post inspired by TharnType episode 8. More specifically, it is based on their arguement after they ate with P'San and the scene when they make up afterwards from Tharn's pov.May you enjoy the story nonetheless and thank you for stopping by!Take care~Rashu
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Kudos: 122





	I'm Sorry, (The Truth is...)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos or plot holes. But not the guys... Also, I'm cross-posting this on wattpad.

It isn't that Tharn doesn't believe in Type's feelings for him or doesn’t trust the other male when he says he wants to be with him. But it wasn't so long ago that they were fighting over his sexuality and it is sometimes a bit difficult for the music major student not to feel insecure whenever his boyfriend shies away from any little form of PDA or is so adamant about keeping their relationship secret.

Sure, he knows that Type likes him or they wouldn't be where they are now, having this very argument. But deep down in his heart, there is still a part of him that fears he will eventually lose the other. That it is all just a phase and that one-day Type will wake up and realize this isn’t what he wants after all. Or worse, that he isn't who Type wants.

That's why Tharn has made the decision to do everything in his power to please his boyfriend and make him as comfortable as possible regarding their newly established relationship. So, what if it means he has to eat raw fish every once in a while? That won't kill him. However, he’s not sure that he could say the same if Type were to really break-up with him.

Yet again, in that moment after the latter mentioned the idea to end things between them, he feels so much pain from those words alone that he can’t help himself but wanting to hurt Type back just as much. He’s not sure whether this is some sort of a defense mechanism or out of pure pettiness but isn’t exactly in a state to reflect on himself and his feelings as he walks away from his speechless boyfriend to take a shower.

The answer to this question gets pretty clear to him by the time he is lying in bed, with his back turned to that warm body he’s grown so attached to, and finds himself purposely ignoring his lover's attempt to beg for his forgiveness. Something he is not particularly proud of when comes the following day but isn’t ready to admit out loud just yet. Especially not to Type.

As much as he has learned to love and accept the latter's dirty mouth, to use the southerner's own words, he is starting to notice a certain pattern in their relationship. One in which he is always giving in too easily to the other male and even if it isn’t necessarily a bad thing in itself, he doubts that will be good for them in the long run.

He needs Type to understand that just because he cares about him deeply, that it doesn’t mean the other can take him and his love for granted. Besides, if he tries to think of it objectively, arguments are a rather normal occurrence in every couple's life. Even more so for them who haven’t had the chance to get to know each other very well before officially dating. So, in a way it isn’t that surprising if they end up fighting along the way.

At least, that’s what Tharn has to keep telling himself throughout the day in order to stop his thoughts from spiraling into too dangerous territories. Not that it seems very helpful, as can definitely attest his lack of focus and motivation during band practice or Longh’s overly concerned glances, but it is still enough to help him last until he gets home.

All of his resolve and worries are quick to vanish into thin air, though, the moment he steps inside and sees his boyfriend sad face while eating alone. A reaction he has absolutely no control over and not for the first time, he is truly amazed at the way the other can affect him so strongly without even meaning to do so.

The feeling is so overwhelming that it takes him all he has to maintain his poker face which is mostly just for show at this point, as he already knows it won’t take long before he eventually caves. And true enough, he finds himself forgiving Type within a few minutes. Of course, he’s aware that doesn’t mean their argument is really over but for some reasons, it seems easier to talk about it now that his mind and heart aren’t clouded with anger.

Moreover, Type’s jealousy is such an unexpected and endearing sight that Tharn can’t resist but to poke at it a little further. After all, there’s no telling when he will get the chance again to witness that adorable side of him in the future. But above all, it is another tangible proof of his boyfriend’s feelings and in that moment, he couldn’t ask for more.

**\+ END +**


End file.
